


Штаны пусть носит Губка Боб

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Damian is probably legal idk, Dick is kind of a creeper, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, bruce hates his life, but an adorable one, tiny boxer briefs is a kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Брюс вынужден поговорить с Дэмианом о том, можно ли ходить по особняку в одних трусах. Как проходит беседа? С тем же успехом, как и любая беседа с Дэмианом.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 19





	Штаны пусть носит Губка Боб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pants are for squares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488270) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Дэмиану 17-18 лет, написано по заявке «Дик/взрослый Дэмиан, [вот эти](http://cdnc.lystit.com/photos/2013/10/22/calvin-klein-black-boxer-briefs-product-1-14355404-500168066_large_flex.jpeg) чёрные боксеры».
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218932215.htm).

Брюс звучно откашливается и складывает газету, едва увидев Дэмиана. Тот является на кухню прямиком из постели: волосы торчат во все стороны, на щеке ещё виден слабый след от подушки. Брюс переводит взгляд на Дика, который не донёс вилку до рта. На вилке покачивается кусок блинчика.

— Дэмиан, — со вздохом говорит Брюс. 

Дэмиан не издаёт ни слова, ни звука, не удостаивает Брюса даже взглядом — сначала он наливает себе кружку кофе и делает первый глоток.  
— Что?  
— В мой кабинет, пожалуйста. На два слова.  
— Мне что, сначала кофе допить нельзя? — огрызается Дэмиан, не отрываясь от кружки.

Брюс вновь смотрит на Дика: вилка так и зависла в воздухе, на скатерть мерно падают капли сиропа, и уже натекла лужа. Всё ещё пялится. Брюса так и тянет пинком выбить из-под него стул — может, если шлёпнется на задницу, то придёт в чувство.

— Нет, — скупо отвечает он. — Забирай с собой кофе, но ты идёшь со мной.

Дэмиан что-то ворчит себе под нос — Брюс даже не знает, на каком языке, — но мягко, неслышно идёт к двери, выходит из кухни и поворачивает в сторону кабинета.

Брюс напоследок проверяет Дика и, нахмурившись, вынимает вилку из рук этого бедолаги, прежде чем уйти.

— В чём дело? — слышит Брюс, как только входит в кабинет и закрывает за собой дверь. Дэмиан уже сидит с ногами в кожаном кресле и так крепко стискивает кружку с кофе, словно готов биться за нее насмерть. — Сегодня выходной, так что бизнес явно ни при чём. И ты обычно даёшь мне хотя бы позавтракать, прежде чем браться за _миссию_. Ну и из-за чего же такого важного…  
— Ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы расхаживать по дому в одних трусах, — отвечает Брюс сквозь зубы. — Особенно когда у нас гости.  
— Гости? У нас нет никаких гостей. Ты имеешь в виду Грейсона? Он же практически живёт здесь. Я хочу сказать — когда он в последний раз ночевал у себя?

Брюс сжимает пальцами переносицу. Ситуация становится только хуже.

— К чему, — рявкает Дэмиан, — эта отвратная гримаса? Это мой дом, и я буду носить что захочу.  
— Это _мой_ дом, — уточняет Брюс, потому что он на грани, а когда он на грани, то ведёт себя как мудак. Он готов это признать. — И тебе нельзя появляться в таком виде перед… Диком. Больше нельзя.  
— Почему? — прищурившись, спрашивает Дэмиан.

Брюс старательно держит лицо. Ну конечно же. Конечно же, он будет всё усложнять сверх меры — это же Дэмиан. Если бы он не стал всё усложнять, Брюсу, вероятно, пришлось бы сделать тест ДНК, чтобы проверить, не подменили ли ему сына.

— Потому что, — говорит он медленно, ведь следующие слова пугают его больше, чем всё остальное в этой жизни — даже больше, чем каждая встреча с Оливером Куином, — ты вырос, Дэмиан. Ты теперь… — Брюс закашливается. Воздух вдруг становится удушливым и очень сухим. Будь он везунчиком, он бы сейчас задохнулся и умер, и избежал этой напасти. — Ты, э, красивый молодой мужчина, и…  
— О боже, — шепчет Дэмиан. — Какая мерзость. Замолчи. Замолчи сейчас же. Пожалуйста.   
— Слава тебе господи, — бормочет Брюс, а затем, прочистив горло, выпрямляется в кресле. — Итак, я пытаюсь сказать… Ты понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать?

Видит бог, от улыбки, что расползается по лицу Дэмиана, кровь стынет в жилах. Такое увидишь только в кошмарах. Только это зрелище вызывает у Брюса желание напиться в хлам.

— Грейсон извращенец, — говорит Дэмиан и как ни в чём не бывало отхлёбывает кофе. Даже кружка не способна скрыть его ухмылку.

Брюс закрывает лицо руками. Он думал, всё пройдёт совсем не так.

— Просто… Надень штаны, чёрт побери, Дэмиан.

Приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не добавить: «Прошу тебя».

Дэмиан спускает ноги на пол и поднимается из кресла. Его глаза горят огнём отнюдь не благих намерений. У Брюса мигом обостряется язва желудка.

— Я рассмотрю этот вариант.

В голос застонав, Брюс вызывает Альфреда по интеркому.

— Да, мастер Брюс?  
— Я буду завтракать в кабинете, Альфред, — говорит он и, зажмурившись, ворчит: — Сегодня и до конца моей чёртовой жизни.


End file.
